The present invention concerns an absorbent article comprising a segmented absorbent body and a method of producing an absorbent body, in particular a segmented absorbent body. The absorbent body is preferably arranged between a liquid-permeable cover layer and a liquid-impermeable backing layer.
It is known from the state of the art how to produce absorbent articles containing the absorbent bodies. As a rule, these absorbent bodies are arranged between a liquid-permeable cover layer and a liquid-impermeable backing layer. Such absorbent articles include, for example, menstrual hygiene napkins, disposable diapers, training diapers and incontinence articles for adults as well as similar articles. As a rule, the absorbent bodies of the traditional type contained in these absorbent articles contain pulped cellulose or sheeting materials of cellulose/synthetic fiber blends as the absorbent material.
These materials are supposed to serve to absorb body fluids such as menstrual fluid and retain them in a napkin. The menstrual fluid should preferably remain inside the absorbent article even under pressure and if possible it should not be detectable from the outside. The absorbent article and in particular the absorbent body in the absorbent article should prevent the secreted body fluids from soiling the wearer's body and/or spotting the adjacent items of clothing.
The sheeting materials used for the absorbent material are either arranged continuously (i.e., they cover the total length of the napkin or they form rectangular inserts, for example) or they may have cutouts. The cutouts are preferably arranged in a top layer of the absorbent material and should serve to convey the fluid away from the body of the wearer of the absorbent article as rapidly and efficiently as possible and to release it downward into the other absorbent and storing layers of the absorbent article.
There are several possibilities of storing the fluid delivered in the absorbent article. One of these possibilities is to convey the fluid secreted as rapidly and directly as possible to a lower area of the article which is preferably arranged directly above the liquid-impermeable backing layer, from whence the fluid is then distributed in the longitudinal direction. As soon as this bottom absorbent distributor layer becomes saturated with the fluid secreted, the absorbent layers closer to the wearer's body then become saturated with the fluid.
Another possibility is for the secreted body fluid to be distributed as rapidly as possible in the longitudinal directions of the napkin, from whence in the remaining course it then diffuses toward the side of the absorbent article facing away from the wearer's body.
Apart from providing a cutout in an upper area of the absorbent material in an absorbent article, there are various other possibilities for improving the distribution of fluid in an absorbent article. These possibilities involve, for example, providing various layers within the absorbent article to function as flow layers, storage layers, transfer layers or distributing layers. Such layers may be defined by different materials, for example. Another possibility is to provide embossed lines in a layer of the absorbent material in an absorbent article through which the fluid is guided in predetermined and preferred paths, thus preventing the area of the absorbent article exposed to the fluid from becoming saturated.
Another possibility of preventing leakage and promoting penetration of the secreted fluid into the interior of the absorbent material is to provide elastic or elevated side areas (cuffs) which should prevent leakage at the sides.
With the absorbent articles described above, it is also important that the absorbent article is adapted to the shape of the wearer's body, preferably conforming to the shape of the wearer's body, so that the wearer is not hindered by the absorbent article. It is especially preferable for the absorbent article not to be perceived by the wearer at all. Furthermore, the absorbent article should be prevented from rubbing against the wearer's body in a manner that would be unpleasant for the wearer, even leading to red and irritated skin. There have been various proposals for achieving such an optimum suppleness and adaptability to the wearer's body. Many of these proposals concern the use of materials that are already rather supple anyway and therefore offer increased comfort for wear. However, such materials are often less suitable than an absorbent material for their actual function. A typical absorbent material such as coform will have a certain stiffness which can be reduced only by also surrendering certain advantageous absorbent properties.